home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 687 (22 Jan 1991)
Synopsis and Steven finally get their hands on their HSC results.]] It's the day before the HSC results come out and both Marilyn and Steven are very nervous about it. It's making Marilyn wonder what the future holds for her and what career she might pursue now that she finally has passed hers. If she has passed, of course... Meanwhile, Pippa is still livid that Ben has brought the sheet-eating goat Mrs McGinty to the caravan park. Even though he tries to convince her that owning a goat/goats is a good thing, she's less than impressed. Haydn gets talking to Steven and finds out that he's selling his 12-speed racing bike. All he needs is $200. The problem is, Michael thinks it's a terrible idea and refuses to give him a loan or an advance on his wages at the boat shed. They have an argument over it and Michael tells Haydn to use his initiative to figure out how to get the money together. Ben is still making plans for what he'll do with the goat. He says that if he had the money, he'd buy a farm. Carly is less than enthusiastic and says that for once, she's glad they're broke. Haydn calls to see Steven. He doesn't have the money for the bike just yet but will have it in a day or two. He has been speaking to his mother and she has promised to transfer the funds to him. Needless to say, Michael isn't at all happy when he finds out what Haydn has done. He doesn't want to turn it into a point scoring exercise though. It's only 7am and Marilyn is already up and about. She and Steven are going to go to the Post Office early and be the first in the queue. Adam, who has been less than enthusiastic about Marilyn's imminent results, goes back to bed. Steven has a heart to heart with Pippa. She refers to herself as his foster mum and he tells her it's time to drop the foster bit from her title - she's the real deal. Still delighted with his new bike, Haydn falls into conversation with Ben. It seems his mother had at first refused to give him the money for the bike too. But when he told her what a miserable time he was having in Summer Bay and that he missed her, she changed her mind. Ben comments that that's the advantage of having divorced parents, isn't it? You can play one against the other. Though aren't you a bit old for that? Even though he had tied up Mrs McGinty in the caravan park, away from Pippa's garden, she's nowhere to be seen. She has chewed through the rope. Carly cracks some jokes at the goat's expense but Ben isn't amused. Matt and Adam chat in the Beach House. Adam notes that Marilyn is a lot more intelligent than you'd think and that she's changing. She's able to look after herself now. He admits that he feels a bit left behind and why will Marilyn want to be with a loser like him? The HSC results have finally made it to the post office. Postmaster Bagley is less than impressed at the mob of students who've accumulated at the post office. He tells them the post office opens at 9am and no earlier. Marilyn looks at her watch - they've only 59 more minutes to wait. Mrs McGinty finally shows up again. She has found the ingredients for the breakfast Pippa was going to cook Steven and is now standing on top of the little kitchen table. A furious Pippa threatens to give Ben his first lesson in how to slaughter stock. Haydn offers to help Michael down at the boat shed. He's going to pay his mother back for the money she sent him for the bike. He admits that Ben's words made him think and that he has been unfair to Michael lately. He's not thrilled about Michael starting to see Pippa and that he has been a bit aggro about his parents' divorce. Michael agrees that it has been tough for him too, having to start all over again. They agree to respect each other's feelings more. The curmudgeonly Mr Bagley finally hands out the envelopes containing the results to the mob of students outside his post office. Marilyn and Steven agree to open each other's results because they're so nervous. Steven has done so well, he can go to whatever university he chooses. He opens Marilyn's and tells her she has passed with flying colours. Cast Main cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits Guest cast *Postmaster Bagley - Ron Gaist Writer - Ysabelle Dean Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 686 (21 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 688 (23 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.